


Marrying The Ice Prince

by JayStarr



Series: The Youngest Prince of Jötunheim [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Male/Beta Male Relationship, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguements, Blowjobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Frigga is such a wonderful mother, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Loki, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Self Esteem, Spooning, Vaginal Sex, trans dynamic character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: (Deadpool runs out from nowhere and looks at you):  It’s a sequel to the first one.(Me running out with broom in hand):  Back, Deadpool!  *SMACK*  Back!  *SMACK* *SMACK*  You weren’t even in the first one.(Deadpool runs away as I toss away the broom and turns towards you, clearing my throat):Following the next five years of these characters’ lives, Thor and Loki both realize how hard marriage and being royalty can be.  When the high fades and reality sets in, they struggle to balance their personal lives with business and family life.





	1. Chapter 1

The maids and servants gathered all the suitcases and luggage into once singular pile before everyone stepped around them.

Odin raised his head. “Heimdall! We’re ready to come home.”

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and smiled down at him. “You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Loki replied with a chuckle.

A bright white surrounded them all before they disappeared and then reappeared in a gold sphere. A dark skinned man in gold armor stood on the platform in the middle of the room. The entrance was a wide circle, and a rainbow bridge lead from the room to the castle courtyard. Several maids and servants lined the outer rim of the room while guards held the reins of the horses on the rainbow bridge.

“Your majesties,” Heimdall said, bowing his head. His gaze fell on Loki, Byleistr, and Kö before he smiled. “Welcome to Asgard. I hope you all enjoy it here.”

“Byleistr,” Kö cried as she looked down at her arm. He turned towards her as her skin turn to a pearly white colour.

“It’s okay,” Byleistr assured. Kö glanced at him. “We do this whenever we come here. It’s perfectly normal.” Kö stared at him. Her blue completely disappeared. “You look nice.”

Kö smiled as her face grew a light pink.

“Shall we?” Thor asked, offering his hand to Loki. He took his hand before they followed Odin out of the Bifrost. They all gathered on the horses before being lead down the rainbow bridge.

An older woman, an omega smelling of sweet vanilla, stood at the top of the flight of stairs leading up to the castle. She wore a long gold shimmering dress and choker necklace. Her blonde hair were pinned back into a high bun with elegant waves. She smiled wide at them as they climbed the stairs.

“My dear,” Odin said, hugging her tightly and planting a kiss on her lips.

“I’m just so glad that you’re all doing well,” Frigga replied. She turned and hugged Hela and Sif.

“Mother,” Thor said, hugging her as well. He kissed her cheek before they turned to Loki. Frigga smiled sadly at him.

“My son,” Frigga murmured, embracing him gently. Loki squeezed her a little. Frigga pulled back from him. “I’m so glad that you are feeling better.” She glanced at her husband. “Odin has explained everything to me.”

“Thank you,” Loki replied. “I am glad that Thor was able to get to me in time.” He smiled over at Thor.

“Let’s forget him and what happened,” Frigga said. A happy smile sprouted across her face. She turned to Byleistr and Kö. “It is so nice to meet you again.”

“Queen Frigga,” Kö said as she bowed her head.

Frigga glanced at Volstagg as Fandral clung to his arm. She stepped closer to them.

“My queen,” Volstagg murmured as he bowed at his waist. Frigga raised her fist before slamming it down against the back of Volstagg’s head. Fandral gasped. “Ow!” Volstagg clutched the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“That’s what you get for taking so long,” Frigga scolded.

“Frigga,” Odin said. She turned to him. “I’ve already given him that talk.”

Frigga stared at him for a moment. “Oh. Good.” She turned to Fandral and hugged him. “Congratulations.” She stepped back from him. “I wish you two all the happiness in the world.” She glanced at Hogun. “Now, it’s your turn to find a mate.”

Hogun chuckled as Frigga took his hand. “Thank you, but every man I desire to have doesn’t wish to have me.”

Frigga wrapped her hand around his arm. “Well, there has to be one man out there for you.” The others followed them inside the castle.

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand. “Wish to do some exploring?”

Loki smiled mischievously. “Where to, my alpha?”

Thor smiled wider. He tightened his grip on Loki’s hand. “It’ll be a surprise, omega.” He turned, and they hurried off through the castle gardens.

“The feast will be finished soon,” Frigga explained. “Everyone will be here to celebrate your bonding, and they—.” Frigga turned to look back at Thor and Loki but found them gone.

“Thank you,” Volstagg said, “but I don’t think it was necessary for you to do so for just us.” Volstagg wrapped an arm around Fandral's shoulders and pulled him against his chest. Byleistr, Hogun, and Odin chuckled lightly.

“I suppose they were rather eager to be alone with one another,” Frigga said with a frown.

“Yes,” Odin agreed. “It seems like everyone is rather eager to be alone.” His gaze fell on Fandral’s and Kö’s growing stomachs. The four of them grew a red in the face as they shifted uncomfortably.

“I don’t!” Hogun cried with a smile.

“You don’t have a mate,” Hela scolded. Hogun’s smile disappeared. “So you don’t count.”

~~~~

Loki continued to smile wide as Thor lead him behind the castle.

For nearly thirty minutes, Thor lead Loki around the castle grounds, deep into the castle forest, before they stopped at a cave opening.

”This is one of my secret places that I like to go to,” Thor explained, turning to Loki.

“What’s down there?” Loki looked past him, down into the darkened cave.

“Not trolls, that’s what.” Loki chuckled. Thor pull on his hand. “Come in and see.”

Loki followed Thor into the cave.

Though dark, what little light that came into the cave bounced off of the underground pool of water, giving off this blue aura that painted the rocky walls and their faces. Loki smiled as he looked around.

“It’s beautiful,” Loki said with a smile. Thor stepped closer to the pool and dipped his hands inside.

“Ahh.” He smiled at Loki. “Still as warm as bath water.”

Loki stepped closer and touched the water. “Mmm. It feels so nice.” Thor stood before he began removing his clothes. “What are you doing?”

Thor chuckled as he removed his shirt and tossed it aside. “I don’t know about you, but _I’m_ getting naked and going in for a swim.” His hands went to his belt. “Wish to join me?”

“Perhaps.” Loki leaned his weight on one hand. “I would like to stay here and enjoy the view.”

They both chuckled out loud.

“Shall I tease you?” Thor asked. He kicked off his shoes. “And do it rather slowly?” Loki felt a low growl escape from his throat. From where he sat, Loki could see the impression of his hardening cock. Thor’s hands went and undid the front of his trousers. Loki’s eyes widened. Thor shimmied his trousers down his legs. Loki licked his lips.

Thor removed his smallclothes. His erection stood up and proud.

Loki leaned forward in anticipation. Thor stepped around him, wading into the warm water, before disappearing underneath the surface of the water. He reappeared after a few seconds.

“You coming?” Thor asked, smiling wide at him.

Loki said nothing, but he stood and removed all his clothes. Thor moaned from desire. Loki stepped into the water, wading in to his waist. Thor sank underneath the water. Loki chuckled a little. The ripples faded away, and Thor remained under the surface of the water.

“Thor?” Loki glanced around. “Thor!” His voice echoed in the cave. Thor surfaced slowly until only his face and the top of his shoulders were out of the water. He took a deep breath and dove back underneath the water. “Thor?” Thor swam up behind him. Loki screamed when he felt Thor’s hands on his hips. Thor lifted Loki onto his shoulder. “No, no!” They both laughed as Loki flailed his legs. “Thor, don’t!” They both fell backwards and landed in the water. They both surfaced and laughed out loud.

“You bastard,” Loki said with another laugh. He splashed Thor in his face. Thor only grinned before he splashed him back. Waves of water splashed over their heads as they inched closer to one another.

Thor latched onto Loki’s wrist. Their hearts pounded in unison. They both felt the other’s breath against their lips. Loki pressed his chest against Thor’s. Thor fitted his hips against Loki’s, pinning his erection between their bodies. Thor dipped his head and kissed Loki’s lips. Loki moaned in Thor’s mouth.

Thor lowered his hands and cupped Loki’s arse. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips, deepening their kiss.

Thor raised Loki before lowering him down on his erection. Loki gasped, throwing back his head.

“I fucking love this feeling,” Thor murmured against Loki’s skin.

Loki gripped Thor’s shoulders as they returned to kissing. Thor thrusted hard into him. Loki gasped again. Thor latched onto Loki’s neck, biting back down on their bond.

“I love you,” Loki whispered. He squeezed Thor tighter.

The water rippled around them as Thor thrusted more and more into Loki, picking up speed and power.

“Fuck,” Thor said. “You feel perfect.” He gripped Loki’s hips as he planted his feet into the muddy soil beneath them.

“I’m gonna cum.” Loki ran his hands over Thor’s hair.

“Cum with me.” Thor pulled back from him. They locked gazes before Thor thrusted one final time into Loki.

Their voices carried over the water. Loki smiled at the feeling of Thor filling him with his cum. Loki pressed his forehead against Thor’s.

“Damn,” Loki said. “That felt so good.”

“It always feels good.” Thor smiled at him. He started to pull out of him, but Loki held onto him.

“Let’s stay here for awhile.”

Thor nestled his head against Loki’s. “How long do you want to stay here?”

Loki was silent for a moment. “Forever and ever.”

Thor chuckled as they gripped each other tightly.

They stayed there for another hour; Loki quickly fell asleep in Thor’s arms. Thor carried him out of the water before he gently woke him, and they dressed and went back to the castle.

They joined the others for supper before they went up to their room. They undressed, bathed each other, and climbed into bed to make love once more.

Byleistr leaned his back against the wall outside their room. Soft mewls and moans escaped from the room as Hogun stepped towards him. Hogun frowned as he heard the sounds from inside the room.

Hogun grew hot, frowning hard at Byleistr. “You know, you’re a pervert.”

“I’m just making sure he’s taking care of my little brother.”

Hogun made a disgusted face. “You know, you made this situation a whole lot worse, right?”

Byleistr frowned at him. “What are you doing over here?”

“I’m going to my own room.” Byleistr’s face fell. “Which is down there.” Hogun pointed down the hallway.

Silence fell over them.

“Shut up,” Byleistr ordered.

Hogun stared at him. “I-I didn’t say anything.”

“They’ll end up like me if they continue this way.” Byleistr chuckled a little.

“You do realize that male omegas are only fertile during their heats?”

They fell silent again.

Byleistr stared at him as Hogun continued down the hallway. “What did you mean about what you said earlier?” Hogun froze. His heart stopped.

Hogun cleared his throat and turned towards him, faking a smile. “What?”

“You told the queen that not many men will like you.” Hogun swallowed the lump in his throat. “Omegas will like just about anyone. Is it because betas usually go for each other instead of omegas?”

Hogun blinked at him. “Uh, yeah!” He cleared his throat again. “Yeah. Pairings tend to be between two betas or an alpha and an omega. It’s really hard to find an omega.”

Byleistr frowned. “Do you have a very particular type you go for?”

Hogun stared at him again. “Yes.” Hogun turned away. “Very particular type.” Hogun hurried down the hallway before disappearing in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to check me out on YouTube. My sixth video was recently posted; don’t forget to like, comment, and subscribe. Click on the link below
> 
> https://youtu.be/IXE_q_qzcPc

Hogun was the first to wake. He dressed himself and began walking around the castle grounds. Flowers danced together in the wind; the leaves rustled; Hogun sighed heavily as he went stopped and looked over the balcony at a wide lusciously green field beside the castle.

A dark chestnut brown horse trotted through the field. Its muscles flexed and relaxed with every step. Its mane shimmered underneath the dawn’s light. A man, a clear alpha with his smoking scent catching in the wind, playfully chased after the horse.

The alpha’s hair was black as night and was as thick as the horse’s mane. His hair bounced on his shoulders with every step. His skin was a glistening warm tan clay colour. He wore no shirt that would’ve covered his sculpted chest, arms, and stomach. His trousers were hung low on his hips, hugging every edge and curve of his arse and legs, allowing his strong ‘V’ to be clearly visible.

Hogun’s eyes widened. He rested his arms on the railing. _Damn. He’s so fucking hot._ Hogun frowned as realistic images and thoughts filled his head.

The horse and the alpha moved closer. Hogun ducked mostly behind the railing, leaving only his eyes above. The alpha’s hair framed his square face. His nose, cheeks, jaw, and chin were all chiseled and well defined. His soft honey brown eyes rested underneath a pair of long trimmed eyebrows.

Hogun frowned as his face softened. The alpha and horse stopped. The alpha smiled wide at the horse, stroking its muzzle with his hands. The horse rested its head on the alpha’s shoulder. Hogun ducked completely behind the railing and nearly crawled to the door. The alpha turned his head when he heard the door click open then thud in the doorframe.

Hogun stood. “Ain’t gonna happen.”

~~~~

Loki sat up in bed, rubbing the back of his neck. He groaned. “Oh, Norns.”

Thor rolled over onto his side. “How are you in pain? We’ve only been making love for eight hours.” The two of them chuckled as they faced each other. Loki gripped a pillow before smacking Thor in his face.

Their scents blended in the air. Loki fell back onto the bed. He groaned again, placing a hand on his stomach.

“My belly feels so full,” Loki said.

Thor smiled wide. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Thor rolled on top of him and kissed his lips.

“Maybe in a few years from now, it will be.”

Thor rolled off him. They both stared up at the ceiling. Loki curled around Thor’s body, resting his head on Thor’s shoulder. Their eyelids drooped before they promptly fell asleep in each other’s arms.

~~~~

Frigga knocked gently on Byleistr and Kö’s door. “Darlings. I brought some breakfast.” She opened the door and stepped inside, followed closely behind with a couple of maids holding trays of breakfast. Byleistr still laid asleep in the bed as Kö wrapped a robe around herself and tied the belt.

“That colour looks beautiful on you,” Frigga said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Kö replied, lowering her gaze.

“I brought you breakfast,” Frigga said. “Afterwards, I’d like to speak to you. I’ll be in the library.”

“Okay,” Kö muttered as Frigga turned away and left the room. Kö went to her mate’s side and shook him gently. “Darling, honey, wake up.” He groaned softly. “Breakfast is here.” His head perked up. Kö smiled.

“Oh,” Byleistr said as the maids placed the food in front of them. He smiled a little. “Is this going to be every morning thing?” He ran a hand through his hair.

“It can be, your highness,” one of the maids said as they both left the room.

Byleistr turned to Kö, smiling and said, “Sweet.”

Warm, golden brown pancakes with sticking syrup, a cold glass of milk and orange juice, sizzling bacon and sausage. Byleistr tore into his food, devouring everything on his plate.

Kö frowned as she stared at him. “I just hope our pup doesn’t have your manners.”

“Don’t worry.” He smiled a little. “They won’t.”

They finished eating before they dressed. Kö went to the library and easily found Frigga sitting in a chair by a window with a book in her hands.

“Your majesty?” Kö said as she stepped closer.

Frigga smiled as she looked at her. “Hello, there.” She stood and closed her book. Her attention went to the baby pink dress that swayed with every step she took. Her dress fit snugly over her stomach. “You’re starting to show.”

Kö placed a hand on her stomach. “I am. Unfortunately, I’m afraid I can’t wear this dress in a few weeks, since it already somewhat tight now.”

“That’s one thing I didn’t enjoy about my pregnancies. I got so big both times, and I couldn’t wear a lot of my clothes. I had to go to the tailor nearly every single week.” Kö’s face fell as that thought sunk in. “Having alphas tend to do that to you.” Frigga smiled again. “What do you think it’ll be?”

“I’m not sure.” Kö frowned as she lowered her head. “Boys run in Byleistr’s family, so it most likely be a boy. Though the both of us would like to have a girl.”

“People say it’s easier to raise boys rather than girls, though I think it’s because people still prefer having boys over girls. Thor was a handful when he was little. Always running around, head butting the other children, breaking his toys. Hela was really good when she was little, but when she became teenager, she did a complete one-eighty.” Frigga sighed. “You reap what you sew.”

“Were a terrible child?” Kö raised a brow.

“You can say that. My parents died when I was fifteen, so I was on my own for a about three years before I was brought here to the castle. So, I suppose you can that.”

“Byleistr said that he was a little monster when he was a toddler. From the stories he tells me, I wouldn’t want a child like him when he was a child.”

“Of course the _could_ take after you.”

Kö glanced away from her. “I mean, the pup could.”

Frigga smiled sadly at her. “I can tell that you don’t like yourself.”

Kö snapped towards her. “Huh? No. I-I-I don’t hate myself.” Her face burned from embarrassment. She fiddled with her fingers as she spoke. “I just—.” She cleared her throat.

“It’s okay.” Frigga placed a hand on Kö’s shoulder. “These things take time. You just have to take them one day at a time.” Frigga smiled again. “You just have to learn. Like I did thirty years ago.”

Kö scoffed. “Like you had confidence issues.”

“Whether you believe it or not, I did. But I am better now. I can help you, you know. If you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven’t posted recently. I was in the hospital for about a week, and I have been catching back up on schoolwork and everything. I posted two videos while I was away. Don’t forget to check those out as well. Also, don’t forget to like, comment, and subscribe for more great content. And sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> https://youtu.be/KoK3cyZ_2gw
> 
> https://youtu.be/1yUroZiDWBQ

Kö frowned as Frigga extended her hand. Kö stared down at it. She inhaled deeply before she shook Frigga’s hand.

Frigga smiled. “It’s a deal then.”

“I suppose so.”

“Alright then, the first lesson will be on you walk.”

Kö frowned and glanced down then back at Frigga. “What’s wrong with it?”

Frigga frowned as well. “Everything, darling.” She took Kö’s hands in hers. “The way you step. The way you hold your head and hands. The sway of your hips. Everything about your walk is all wrong.”

Kö frowned harder, lowering her head. “It always seems to be wrong.”

“Now, there.” Frigga put her hands on her hips. “There is no need to say those things. You are amazing; your are talented; you are beautiful. You are more than what you think.”

“If you say so.”

Frigga narrowed her eyes. “I want you to widen your stance.”

Kö raised her head, tilting it to on side. “Why?”

“Just do it.” Kö placed her feet further apart. “Straighten your back, round your shoulders. Lift your chin, eyes forward.” Kö did as she commanded. “Hands on your hips.” Kö placed her hands on her hips. “Good.”

“Why do I have to do this?”

“Because this is a power stance. It raises self confidence and reduces stress. It helps you feel more confident.”

“Okay.” Kö felt her body begin to tremble.

“Now, say something that you love about yourself.”

“Wha—?”

“Say something nice about yourself.” Frigga leaned forward.

Kö frowned. “Like what?”

Frigga paused for a moment. “Like your a singer.” Kö blinked. “I heard you sing once before. I thought you were one of the best singers I have ever heard.” Kö felt her cheeks grow hot. “Now your turn.”

“Well, I-I, um, I like my body.”

“You do have a gorgeous body.” Frigga smiled. “Long legs. Hourglass figure. Very womanly. Many people would kill for the body you have naturally.” She chuckled softly. “I know I would’ve thirty-five years ago.”

“But you’re beautiful! You’re so tall. Your limbs are elegantly long. You have beautiful hair. It’s a nice colour.”

“Thank you.” Frigga smiled. “I had to learn that for myself, and not have everyone say that for me.” They stared at each other for a moment. “I want to help you like I was helped years ago.”


	4. Chapter 4

Loki rose from his and Thor’s bed. Placing a robe around his shoulders, he felt Thor’s cum and his slick slip out of him and ran down his leg. His face twisted in disgust. “Gross,” he complained.

He quickly ran over to the bathroom before turning on the water. Loki took off the robe and stepped into the water as it filled the brass tub. Loki moaned as he felt the water against his skin. Pouring some soap into a rag, Loki smushed the rag in between his hands. Bubbles formed and spilled down his arm. Loki raised a leg and ran the rag up and down the length of his leg.

“Fuck yeah,” Thor murmured. Loki gasped, dropping his leg back into the water. His face grew hot. Thor lifted his weight off of the doorframe and stepped towards him before he sat on the edge of the tub.

Loki smiled faintly. His eyes hooded. “Do you like what you see?”

Thor chuckled. “Of course.” He ran his knuckles along Loki’s cheeks. Thor lowered his head and captured Loki’s lips. Loki arched out of the water. Their lips parted, and Thor pushed his tongue against Loki’s. Loki pressed his legs against one another as he began to ached.

Without taking his mouth off of Loki’s, Thor lowered a hand. The warm water enveloped his hand. Thor found Loki’s body and inched lower and lower until he reached in between Loki’s thighs, quickly finding his deep slit. Loki released Thor’s mouth.

“Please,” Loki begged against Thor’s lips. He opened his legs even wider. Thor recaptured Loki’s lips as he began to stroke him gently. Loki began to gasp and mewl.

“Let me get behind you.” Loki sat up and leaned forward. Thor stepped into the tub and sat down behind him. He quickly returned his hand in between Loki’s thighs. Thor grew hard in between his stomach and Loki’s back. Thor rubbed in between Loki’s thighs in small slow circles. Loki gasped and lowered his head onto Thor’s shoulder. Thor latched onto Loki’s neck and sucked on his skin.

Thor pushed his fingers into Loki, causing the younger man to gasp out loud. The water rippled and splattered as Thor moved his hand. Loki sank further into the water. His legs widened.

“Yes,” Thor growled into Loki’s ear. “Open your legs even more.” Loki did so, placing his legs against the porcelain edges of the tub. Thor drove his fingers further into Loki. With his other hand, Thor gripped Loki’s chin, craning his neck to reveal more of his neck.

Thor bit down onto Loki’s shoulder. Loki’s gasps and groans filled the room. Thor rubbed himself against Loki’s back before he pushed another finger into Loki.

“T-Thor!” Loki grabbed hold of Thor’s wrist. “I want more.”

Thor gritted his teeth as he tore his fingers from inside Loki. He grabbed Loki’s waist and lifted him out of the water before lowering him down onto his erection. Loki moaned. Thor gasped at the soft, velvety feeling surrounding him.

“Fuck,” Thor murmured. Loki raised his hips before lowering himself back down onto Thor. Thor groaned out loud. Loki gripped the edges of the porcelain tub as he began to quicken his pace. Thor kept his hands on Loki’s waist. His gaze remained on Loki’s soft round ass. “Just like that.” Thor lowered his hands, cupping Loki’s ass and messaging the soft flesh. “Faster. Go faster.”

Loki gripped the sides of the bathtub as he began to move faster. The water waved back and forth. Some spilled over the sides and splashed on the floor. Loki grew tighter around Thor. His eyes widened as his head fell back on Thor’s shoulder. Thor tensed, driving his fingers into Loki’s skin. He squeezed his eyes shut as he exploded inside Loki.

Their hearts pounded in their chests as they both panted heavily.

~~~~

“Now,” Frigga said as she and Kö stepped into the ballroom. “This is the perfect place to practice your walking.” Frigga turned towards Kö, clasping her hands together.

Kö grew a faint pink in the face. “Okay.” She swallowed hard. “So, like, do you just want me to start or what?” She fumbled with her fingers.

Frigga chuckled softly. “Go can start. Remember what I told you.”

Kö sighed. Dropping her hands to her sides, she stepped forward a few feet. She turned and walked back to Frigga’s side. Kö smiled. “How was that?”

“It’s— better.” Kö’s smile disappeared. “There are several things that need to be improved, but I don’t expect you to improve everything at once.” Kö’s shoulders fell. “First things first, you walk too quickly. You walk as if you’re trying to run away from everyone and hide in a corner.” Kö glanced away from her. “You need to slow down and take your time. It’s like being on a runway.”

Frigga stepped forward. Her dress and hair seemed flow in an invisible wind. Each of her steps were small yet powerful. She stopped and turned back towards Kö.

“You have create wind,” Frigga explained as she walked back towards Kö. “Everywhere you go.” Kö nodded her head slightly.

~~~~

Bimr rested his weight onto his crutch. He stepped out onto one of the castle patios before sitting down on a stone bench. Salted caramel mixed with chestnut carried on the wind. Bimr raised his head and looked around.

Den and Vurtr sat underneath a tree with a picnic basket and blanket. Várn sat on Den’s lap as she and Vurtr talked and laughed together. Bimr frowned then sighed. An idea popped into his head. He smiled wide before he stood and limped his way over to them.

Vurtr frowned when Bimr came into view.

“May I join you?” Bimr asked with a smile.

Vurtr frowned even harder. “Actually—.”

“Of course,” Den said before Vurtr could finish. He turned and glared at her. Bimr eased himself down to the ground, setting his crutch beside himself. “I’m afraid we don’t have much food left.”

“That’s fine,” Bimr said. “I’ve already eaten.”

A cloud of burnt chestnut surrounded them. Both Bimr and Den turned towards Vurtr. His attention was on the picnic blanket they all sat on. Den reached over, placing her hand over his. Still, he didn’t look at her. Den frowned. The cloud of burnt chestnut mixed with burnt caramel.

Várn squirmed in Den’s lap. Tears filled his eyes, and a faint cry escaped his lips.

Vurtr stood and frowned at Bimr. “I should go.”

“Honey, please don’t,” Den pleaded.

Vurtr pulled his arm away from her grasp. “No. I think I should.” Den frowned. Her gaze dropped. Vurtr reached down to pick up Várn, but Den pulled him away.

“No,” Den said. Vurtr’s eyes widened. “I don’t want him to go.” Vurtr’s brow furrowed. His jaw tightened.

“Why don’t you hand him off to me?” Bimr asked.

“NO!” Vurtr shouted, snapping to his father. Den drew in her breathe.

“It was just a suggestion,” Bimr said. His soothing cedar wood scent pierced the cloud of burnt chestnut. Vurtr only grew angrier.

“STOP THAT!” Vurtr scolded. His scent grew stronger and more bitter. Várn squirmed even more. Tears fell from his eyes. Den shifted him in her arms. “Why are you even here?! Nobody asked you to be here!”

Den bolted to her feet. Both of the alphas turned towards her. She frowned at her husband before she turned and hurried off with Várn in her arms.

“Den,” Vurtr cried. “Honeybun.” He chased after her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Den turned and brought her hand against her husband’s cheek. Bimr winced at the sound of the slap.

Vurtr averted his gaze. Den said nothing, only staring at him. She turned and hurried off. Vurtr spun around on his heels.

“What are you even doing here?” Vurtr nearly screamed. He stepped closer to him. Bimr grabbed hold of his crutch and struggled to his feet. “Why did you even join us?! Why did you think it was a good idea?”

Bimr frowned at him. “Because I want this to work. I want us to go back to the way we were. I want to be a part of not only your life, but Den’s and Várn’s. I want to be there for you guys.”

“Well, maybe we don’t want you in our lives.” Vurtr’s lips snarled. Bimr’s face softened.

“Den might argue otherwise.”

“No she won’t.” Vurtr shook his head. “She’ll agree with me.”

“Really?” Bimr cocked his head to one side. “Cause it looked like she was pissed with you about us.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be like this if you weren’t such an ass!”

“WHAT IN HEL’S NAME DID I DO WRONG?!”

Vurtr’s eyes widened. He gritted his teeth. “You don’t remember?” He chuckled to himself. “Then again, you _are_ old and everything, so it’ll be difficult for you remember some things.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read something, click on the link below and tell me, and I might just write it.
> 
> https://jaydenruth95.tumblr.com/post/186214367658/fanficition-prompts


End file.
